This is a request for purchase of a Cell Sorter System (Coulter Epics V Dual Laser Cell Sorter System) that will be the main item of equipment in a new Core facility for flow cytometry at Cornell University Medical College. The instrument will be housed in the Department of Anatomy and will be under the joint supervision of the Departments of Medicine, Anatomy and Surgery. It will be served and maintained by a full-time technician who will be performing flow cytometry to the various investigators on a free-for-service basis.